2009 Winter Simlympics
The 2009 Winter Simlympics, also known as the February 2009 Winter Simlympics and York 2009, formerly known as the February Winter Exhibition, and officially known as the Games of the I Winter Simlympiad, were the first Winter Simlympics, held in York, Rorysville. Organisation Bid York was chosen as host of the first Winter Simlympic games on January 21, 2009 at the ISC session in Lawrence, Rorysville. There was only one other city in the final bidding round, Aslow, Novland. Venues CITY OF YORK/YORKSHIRE REGION CAC Field-'''CAC Field hosted the opening and closing ceremonies. Its use before and after the Games is for the RVFL's York Warriors. The stadium was the spur of development that lead to the decision to bid for the Winter Games and build a sports park in downtown York. '''Yorkshire Simlympic Arena-'''YSA hosted the ice hockey tournament as well as the gold medal matches. It was built for the Games and its post-games use includes RVPHL's York Warriors as well as concerts. '''York Coliseum-'''York's oldest arena ws built in 1941 and was home to the York Warriors of the RVPHL. It is also home to the Yorkshire University hockey team. During the Games it was host to the Simlympic ice hockey tournament's preliminary round and quarterfinal matches. Following the Games, it is still used for the Yorkshire University hockey team. '''Yorkshire Bank Arena-'''YBA is located in downtown, just minutes from the capital. It hosted figure skating and short track speed skating during the Games. Following the Games, it is used for The RVPBA's York Supersonics as well as select figure skating events. '''Yorkshire University Field-'''Yorkshire University Field was built for the games as well as Yorkshire University's football and soccer teams. During the Games it was transformed into a speed skating oval. A technical marvel, the oval pioneered the use of portable refrigeration systems. After the Games, the stadium was returned to its use as a university stadium. '''Coastal Winds Mall Arena-'''The Arena at Coastal Winds Mall hosted the curling and wheelchair curling tournaments during the Winter Games. Located in the southern suburbs of York, the arena also had the added bonus of having a shopping mall attached to it. After the Games, the arena is once again being used as the home of the York Battalion of the RVMJHL. '''CENTRAL COASTAL MOUNTAINS '''Mt. Douglas Ski Course-'''The world-famous slopes of Mt. Douglas saw the alpine and snowboard as well as the para-alpine events. Following the Games, the slopes are used for the RV Cup as well as some international events. '''Woodlands Casino and Ski Resort-'''The ski resort at the Woodlands Casino saw the construction of a halfpipe for snowboarding as well as the moguls competition. Now that the Games are over, it is again being used as one of the best resorts in Rorysville. '''Southern Slopes-'''These slopes saw the ski jump competition as well as half of the Nordic combined competition. The ramp at the Southern Slopes was the second one to be built in the nation and now is used as the training center for all Rorysville ski-jumpers. '''Yorkshire House National Park-'''Yorkshire House was where the British signed the treaty officially surrendering to Rorysville in its war for independance. The area around the house was turned into a historical resort/retreat. The hills around the resort were the location of the cross-country, biathalon, and Nordic combined competitions. '''Mt. Douglas Arena-'''Mt. Douglas Arena hosted the sledge hockey tournament. After the Games ended, it returned to its use for high school and junior hockey. The arena is attached to the Mt. Douglas Mall and Cinema making it a destination for people needing a break from the slopes around Mt. Douglas. Transport '''Yorkshire Metropolitan Airport-'''YMA serves the entire Yorkshire region. YMA has frequent flights run by AirRV, Island Jet, Air Marceau, Metro Jet, North States Aviation, Mountain Breeze Airways, Jetlink Aviation. YMA was not an international airport before the games, but the RVAA granted it temporary international gateway status. It was expanded for the Games to allow 747s, 767s, 777s, A340s and A330s the ability to land there. The Airport Returned to its normal domestic use after the Simlympics. The former international gates now see use as AirRV introduced service to the Lacroix Islands from York. '''York Downtown Executive Heliport-'''The heliport was built to give helicopter service from YMA and YIA Airports. The heliport also allowed the foreign heads of state a safe landing pad connected directly to the city. The heliport is still used by executives now that the Games are over. '''Yorkshire Island Regional Airport-'''YIA is served by Island Jet, Metro Jet and Jetlink Aviation. The airport saw flights from RV International and Capital City Airports as well as Island International Airport. The Regional Airport was linked to the Yorkshire Region by Highway and the Shuttle Busses connecting to the rail line. '''York Metro System-'''High-speed elevated rail and ground rail linked the city to all points around the nation. The following lines were heavily used during the Games: Simlympic Line: linking the Simlympic park to Bremerton Southern Line: linking South York to the Simlympic Atletes Village Transit Hub Red Line: linking Rorysville City to downtown York Airport Link: linking the Simlympic Park to York Metro Airport York also was served by VIA Rail RV which had regional stops as well as the stations at the new Simlympic Transit Hub and York Central Rail Station. Special trains ran to Mt. Douglas during the Games. Media Coverage Torch Relay Games Opening Ceremony Sports Closing Ceremony Highlights Medal count Legacy Category:Winter Simlympics